Bourbiaisons à la Malefoy
by Mya92
Summary: Attention ! Ce que vous vous appretez peut être à lire est une parodie. Avant toute chose, merci de prêter serment : Je ne trancherais pas la tête de l'auteur après lecture, quoi qu'il arrive.


Bourbiaisons à la Malefoy

Un OS tout simplement imprévisible et idiot. Bon courage ! La boite à review est ouverte pour toute réclamation indignée !)

* * *

Nous sommes en l'an 2006 après Jésus Christ... La température doit approximativement atteindre les 17.5° Celsius, la pression atmosphérique est idéale. Le ciel offre son plus beau bleu, et quelques vapeurs blanches osent troubler la divine perfection de cet automne glacial. Une main... Ou plutôt un doigt. Un doit se balade dans une narine, l'explore de long en large pour s'y enfoncer avec délice. Alors que ce doigt se croit discret, alors que ce doigt se croit ignoré, des yeux ardents le dévorent de la façon la plus regardante qu'il se peut. Ces yeux, gris au possible, actionnent quelques neurones. Ces quelques neurones, agités, puis connectés, font réagir leur propriétaire qui soupire.

-Ce que j'aimerai être le doigt pour la connaitre si intimement ! susurre le propriétaire des neurones sus-mentionnés, des yeux gris et du regard ardent.

L'actrice de ce que l'on appelle plus comunément un curage de nez sursaute. Pour les yeux gris, ce sursaut cache une profonde intelligence : cette génie humaine donne un sens à nimportequel de ses mouvements et lui seul la comprend. Le doigt dans le nez était la vérification d'une nouvelle théorie sur l'impact de l'épiderme du doigt en contact avec celui de l'épiderme nasale, sans aucun doute. Quand au brusque tressaillement, il était obligatoire pour conclure la théorie, faisant se renconrer plus facilement les cellules des deux épidermes. Bien sûr. Qui d'autre que lui aurait pu aussi bien interprêter cette jeune femme ? Car c'est une femme. Un génie et une femme, sang-de-bourbe de surcroît. D'un père de naissance pure, Yeux-Gris se doit de voir qui sont les exceptions de la sous-race. Mais cette femme n'était pas de la sous race, ses parents Moldus l'avaient sûrement adoptée.

Cet être angélique croise à présent les jambes, avec sûrment l'intention de vouloir alterner la répartition du sang à l'intérieur des voies circulatoires. Elle garde cette position un instant, tapote sur le muret où elle est assise (assurément pour tester la résistance chlorydrique des ions face à une force supérieure à 342 Ohms) puis se lève. Elle fait un pas. La distance qui la sépare de Yeux Gris s'en retrouve donc un peu réduite. Puis elle se rapproche, se rapproche. La compréhension des gestes se fait soudainement floue. Désire-t-elle mesurer la qualité de l'air (NdA:Avec les supers marchés, Gévin !) en plusieurs endroits différents pour faire un constat récurrent ? Ou randomiser l'espace d'une racine carrée sous l'influence des radiations atomiques N? Elle ? Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon !

¤¤¤SMACK¤¤¤

C'est alors un duel acharné qui se joue ! Yeux gris, propriétaire d'une langue garantie 100 Pur Sang, contre Génie angélique récurrante (de nez),propriétaire d'une langue garantie 100 Miss-Je-ne-plais-à-personne-sauf-au-crétin-con-génitalement-que-je-suis-en-train-d'emballer ! Le bruit produit ressemble à peu près à celui que fait le petit frère type A (Anormalement normal) qui mache son chewing-gum tatouage Yu-Gi-Oh la bouche ouverte. Le taux d'humidité interne atteint la saturation, le gout ressentable approche de très près celui d'une semelle de chaussure en bison crée par un homme préhistorique, porté par un homme préhistorique. Mais le plaisir que ce ¤¤¤SMACK¤¤¤ dégage est tout bonnement phénoménal ! (La victoire d'une mouche à m sur un vautour qui lui même triompha d'une hyène hilare pour l'appropriation d'un bout de viande propice).

Miss-J-'-embrasse-comme-par-hasard-l-'-homme-qui-m-'-aime-alors-qu-'-il-fait-semblant-de-me-détester-mais-moi-je-le-savais-grâce-à-mon-intuition-féminine-exacerbée s'arrête brutalement et se plaque une main sur la bouche puis hurle :

-Mon Dragoniminouchinet d'amour ! JE T'AIMEUUUUUUUUHHHH

-Ma Hermignoninicacapipipopo ! Si tu savais ! TU ES LA FEMME DE MA VIE ! Il est bien connu qu'un crétin arrogant Serpentard de mon espèce ne peux tomber amoureux que d'une sale Miss Je Sais Tout Gryffondor de sang impur comme toi !

¤¤¤RESMACK¤¤¤¤

La suite ? Vous la connaissez non ? Ils vécurent heureux mais n'eurent pas d'enfants (vous n'osiez pas croire qu'un Malefoy aurait pu faire un enfant à une Sang-de-Bourbe ? Ma parole, vous êtes plus fêlés que l'auteur de cette fanfiction... (Quoique si vous avez tenu jusqu'au bout de cette histoire vous méritiez un quelconque prix de bravoure))

Comment ça je suis stupide? La stupidité ne fait de mal à personne et j'espère que vous n'avez rien compris à ce que je viens d'écrire, sinon expliqez moi par le biais d'un hibou Grand-Duc, parceque personellement, ce n'est pas mon cas !

Bonne continuation dans la vie et Merci !

Ciao

* * *

Bientôt, mes fics seront publiées sur ce site !

Mya92


End file.
